VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 4
Characters * Jason Blood * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester Location * Oblivion Bar * November 7th 2015, 0652 Universal Time VOX Archive * Sam Winchester: gasp, pant Oh, god... * Dean Winchester: Sammy, calm down. It's okay. So what if you got a little demon blood in your mouth? What hunter hasn't? chuckle We'll, uh, get you tested... for... uh, Professor? Help me out. * Jason Blood: Dean, the problem is much more serious than some blood-borne pathogen, I'm afraid... * Dean Winchester: Not helping! * Sam Winchester: cough, pant I'm fine... sigh Okay... This has something to do with my dreams? * Dean Winchester: Your dreams? * Jason Blood: Considering the source? Very powerful dreams would have plagued your sleep for months. Yes. * Sam Winchester: Omens. * Jason Blood: You could call them that. * Dean Winchester: Dreams? Dude, I wish you would have told me. * Sam Winchester: I thought they were just dreams. * Dean Winchester: When is anything just something in our line of work? Never! * Sam Winchester: Whatever, Dean. sigh It's over. It's done... Now what? What's this ritual supposed to do? * Jason Blood: Create a cambion. * Dean Winchester: A demon baby? * Jason Blood: Yes, usually cambions are the children of demonic coupling with non-demonic partners. However, there are rituals to make humans born of two human parents become cambionic. * Sam Winchester: Why go through all this trouble to create a cambion this way? Twenty-three years is a long time. Why not just do it- * Dean Winchester: snicker Do it. * Sam Winchester: sigh ... the easy way? * Jason Blood: Normal cambions are naturally powerful psychics and can be incredible sorcerers as well, but this specific kind of cambion, are... well, they're very special children. pause They are meant to serve in their infernal... uh, out of respect for John, I'll refrain from using the word 'father' here. These cambions are meant to serve in their, uh, patron's armies. * Dean Winchester: Seems like a lot of work to make Sam a demon soldier. * Jason Blood: Well, the psychic powers and the magic potential is one thing, but they laso act as achors for their parent. Demons are notoriously difficult to kill as it is, but as long as these anchors exist, they can't be killed or even exorcised. Should you find a way to kill the demon or manage to exorcise them, they can just activate this connection to one of their cambionic anchors and the child is banished to hell or dies or what have you. Their body forfeited to their patron. * Sam Winchester: scoff Yellow-Eyes is making me his meat-suit? * Jason Blood: Not just any host, Sam. You're top shelf. You and your, uh, cambionic 'siblings'- as it were- are the top of the line models. Your patron has been rather busy as of late, making a fleet. * Dean Winchester: Who is this 'patron'? * Jason Blood: Azazel... * Sam Winchester: Azazel? pause I recognize the name from the Lore. He's... He's a fallen angel. * Jason Blood: Yes, the original 'Third of the Fallen'. sigh One of Lucifer's original lieutenants. * Dean Winchester: Oh, that's just great... It couldn't be some third-rate demon. It had to be Demon Classic. scoff * Sam Winchester: What is Azazel up to? Why is he creating so many cambions? * Jason Blood: To break him free... * Sam Winchester: Free of what? Hell? * Jason Blood: No. A jar of dreams. * Dean Winchester: chuckle Say what? * Jason Blood: Decades ago, the Lord of the Dreaming, Morpheus of the Endless, was given ownership over Hell, but he didn't want it. glass clinking Waitress! A refill if you don't mind... and the same drink for my friends, too, please. pause I ope you two don't mind scotch. * Dean Winchester: More of a Kaul-Brau guy, but if you're buying- * Jason Blood: chuckle Well, as I was saying, Dream of the Endless didn't want Hell. The Dreaming was a realm large enough to monopolize his time onits own. So, he and Lucifer came up with a plan to give each one something of such immense power as to create a stalemate among the different factions of Hell as the alternative was nothing short of mutually assured destruction. * Sam Winchester: What could be so powerful as to threaten all of Hell? * Jason Blood: The wings of an archangel. * Dean Winchester: Oh, right... * Jason Blood: Lucifer had his own wings severed to be freed of the burden of being King of Hell. * Waitress: glasses clinking: 3 instances, liquid sloshing * Jason Blood: Thank you, dear. clinking, sip So when the Princes of Hell were gathered inside the Dreaming and presented with their bloody feathers, bits of membrane, and bones, Azazel objected to this. He was the Third of the Fallen, fourth in power under Lucifer, and felt this would diminish his power. He demanded that only the Fallen Princes be given Lucifer's wings. Morpheus told him that would not be happening and to mind his tone, but Azazel continued to insult his host. clinking, sip Big mistake. chuckle The Dreaming is a place ruled by Ancient Laws. A host is only bound to give you protection so long as you give proper respect. When Azazel cast off his host's courtesy, Morpheus put Azazel inside a jar and put that jar on a shelf in his gallery. chuckle You should have been there. chuckle It was quite the sight. * Dean Winchester: Wait, you were there? * Jason Blood: I was... via Etrigan. I was the one in the subconscious of my counterpart at the time. Etrigan is a Prince of Hell as I have mentioned so he was invited to attend this same meeting. chuckle * Sam Winchester: So you have some of Lucifer's wing bits? * Jason Blood: I do. Yes, but don't ask me to show you. chuckle If word got out where we keep that, my friend John - not your father, another John - would surely steal it to use for some scheme. * Dean Winchester: Wait, so if this Azazel guy is in a jar of dreams, how did he put blood in Sam's mouth? * Jason Blood: Even that jar could not contain his full power. He found a way to reach out and take control of dreamers. Like a demonic, sleeping episode. Those yellow eyes are a side-effect. * Sam Winchester: But the blood? Is his power so great that he taints the blood of those he's possessing? * Jason Blood: I don't have all the answers, Sam. clinking, sip, beep, beep, gulp, fabric shifting, clatter, sigh Oh, huh. Would you look at that? I must go now, boys. Being a member of the Justice League now has its drawbacks. footsteps Good luck. Oh, and here. clatter If we need to speak again, use these. The password you used only works for first time visitors, but these will get you in until you speak with management for membership. footsteps * Sam Winchester: hand sliding on table, clatter A matchbook? chuckle Seriously? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 5. Links and References * VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 4 Category:VOX Box Category:Jason Blood/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Oblivion Bar/Appearances